ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura Kinomoto
Sakura Kinomoto (木之本 桜, Kinomoto Sakura) is a fictional character, the heroine of CLAMP's anime and manga series Cardcaptor Sakura. Sakura has an alternate existence in Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle. She is also briefly mentioned in another CLAMP title ×××HOLiC. Naming Sakura's given name (桜) means cherry blossom. Her surname, Kinomoto (木之本), literally means the origin of wood. In Cardcaptors, Sakura was originally going to be called "Nikki", but Nelvana kept her given name because of the reception of the Cardcaptors adaptation and the difficulty and expense of editing out numerous appearances of her name in romaji in the series. Her family name was changed to "Avalon". The pronunciation of her given name changed, as stress is put on the middle syllable ku, while in Japanese, the accent is on sa and the ku is very quick, almost silent. Nelvana purposefully changed the pronunciation of the name since many English names have stress on the middle syllable. In some fanfictions she is known as "Ying Fa" which means cherry blossom in Chinese. Appearance While cardcapting, Sakura wears different costumes made by her best friend Tomoyo Daidōji, several other times she wears her school uniform or her casual clothes (even pajamas). She has short light brown hair and green eyes. She wore a black longsleeved shirt with red and white sleevecuffs, a white neckerchief with a red stripe, a white skirt, black shoes, and a white sailor-like hat with a black tassle. She is short to medium in height, is also charming, dainty and cute. Personality Sakura is an extremely energetic and cheerful character. She is very athletic, being a member of her school's cheerleading squad and an excellent runner.Cardcaptor Sakura Volume 2, Chapter 1 Her "invincible spell", "Everything will surely be all right." (「絶対大丈夫だよ。」 "Zettai daijōbu da yo."), has carried her through innumerable trials and obstacles as she masters her magical skills. She often comes across as naïve, clumsy, dense and clueless, but she has her perceptive moments on occasion. Her favorite foods are omelet and noodles with seafood and her favorite recipe is pancakes. Her birthday is on April the first. She hates Mathematics, loves Gym and Music, and her blood type is A.Cardcaptor Sakura Volume 1, Chapter 1, page 38 Sakura's optimistic and trustworthy character allows her to be friendly with everybody, she is very outgoing and the entire series focuses on the friendships she creates with people, whether strangers, loose acquaintances, or rivals. In fact, her personality is a dominating factor in her relationships, especially with Syaoran Li. Though sometimes she's quite gulliable and believes what everyone tells her. Her charm can win anyone (as shown with Syaoran in the series) and she's very scared of ghosts. She became scared of ghosts because her brother who could see spirits would usually point them out. Though she couldn't see them, their descriptions of have 'one eye' or 'missing a hand' would frighten her therefore she since she was young has felt a deep fear of ghosts. Ironically she has no fear for the Clow Cards, this is apparent when Sakura finds out that the ghost in the park is actually a Clow Card and therefore was not scared anymore. She is known to be clueless about things relating to herself but perceptive of others. Though when she finds out information about her friends she usually keeps quiet about it. Relationships Syaoran Li Sakura's relationship with Syaoran Li is the most recognized relationship in the series, mostly because the second half of the series is heavily devoted to its development. They met on Syaoran's first day at Sakura's school. Before they know each other's names, he glares at her hatefully and she is scared and doesn't understand why he already dislikes her. During recess, he confronts her, confessing that he knows about her possessing the cards and demands that she surrender them to him, which she refuses. He then tries to take them from her physically before her brother intervenes. This was the start of a rocky relationship for some time. While she does appreciate his help in capturing the cards, she is bothered by his cold and blunt attitude, but never retaliates against him. She tries to befriend him and thank him for his help on numerous occassions. After some time, Sakura's efforts pay off and Syaoran gradually begins to spend time with her and act more nicely to her. Most significant to the development of their relationship is Syaoran's changing opinion of Sakura, mostly because of Sakura's own heart-warming personality. In the beginning of the series, Syaoran immediately considers Sakura a rival when he finds out she is the Cardcaptor and concludes her unworthy of bearing the responsibility of the Clow Cards.Card Captor Sakura Volume 2, Chapter 3, pages 14-17 Sakura is constantly intimidated by his glares and brash attitude both at school and while capturing Clow Cards. However Sakura never gives back any negative responses or behavior. Most of the time, despite Syaoran's aggression, she thanks him for his help and effort. This eventually becomes very confusing to Syaoran, whose gentler side soon causes him to be more humble than arrogant. An important turn in their relationship occurs when the Earthy reveals itself in the manga chapter entitled "The Power of the Elements", where Sakura falls into a deep crevice created by the card.Card Captor Sakura Volume 6, Chapter 1, page 37 Running to save her, Syaoran yells out to her, calling her by her first name. Card Captor Sakura Volume 6, Chapter 1, page 39 After being rescued by Cerberus, Sakura returns this by asking if she can start calling him "Syaoran-kun".Card Captor Sakura Volume 6, Chapter 1, page 40 This is paralleled in the anime where, in episode 57, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol, Sakura take a visit to a teddy bear museum. (The journey through the museum is accompanied by the song Ki Ni Naru Aitsu or That Girl I Can't Ignore , sung by his voice actress, Kumai Motoko). This is followed by a scene in an elevator between Syaoran and Sakura where events similar to those centered around the Earth card occur. Syaoran screams out Sakura's name here when she falls into a hole. Sakura later tells him she heard this, and asks if she can call him "Syaoran-kun" instead of the more neutral "Li-kun". Throughout the series, Syaoran gradually becomes more committed to caring for Sakura romantically, most especially after Yue forces him to confront his feelings early on in the second story arc, but she remains completely oblivious of his feelings.Card Captor Sakura Volume 8, Chapter 1, pages 24-28 Syaoran's blushes become more frequent, and there are some occasions where he would suddenly become clumsy when in her presence.Card Captor Sakura Volumes 8-11 Sakura will either keep an innocent smile on her face or look confused and worried at Syaoran whenever he trips and falls. It is not certain when Sakura's feelings for Syaoran progress into romantic, but it is hinted to been when he comforted her after being rejected by Yukito. When Sakura confesses her feelings to Yukito, only to have them essentially rejected, Syaoran is there to comfort her in the park afterward.Card Captor Sakura Volume 10, Chapter 1, pages 31-36 It is a very emotional period in the series, but she is able to recover, thanks to Syaoran being there to help her get her emotions out.Card Captor Sakura Volume 10, Chapter 2, pages 34-41 To give thanks, she spends a week making him a scarf. Similarly, in the manga, Sakura returns the favor by spending a week making him a yukata which she gives to him after he agrees to accompany her to a festival.Card Captor Sakura Volume 6, Chapter 3 Sakura is finally made aware of Syaoran's feelings when he personally confesses them near the end of the series, after the final battle with Eriol Hiiragizawa.Card Captor Sakura Volume 12, Chapter 1, page 35 The news comes as a complete shock to her, and it is ever present in her thoughts over the next few days. After talking to her friends about why she is upset and confused about her feelings, she reconizes that she may love Syaoran as more than a friend. She goes to his house to speak with him, only to discover that he is returning to Hong Kong. She is heartbroken and cries, saying to herself that she doesn't want him to leave. This leads her to conclude that Syaoran is her true "number one person," and she hurries home to make him a teddy bear before she confesses her newfound feelings as Syaoran suddenly leaves for Hong Kong (though only temporarily). He asks her to wait for his return and she promises because she loves him the most. Two years later, they reunite as a couple. The anime stretches out the suspense, with Sakura not yet answering Syaoran in the last episode of the series. Instead, her confession comes at the end of the second movie, after several failed attempts throughout the film. The teddy bears (seen in the above picture) are named Sakura and Syaoran, respectively, referring to a fictional tradition where if two people make teddy bears for each other and the recipients name them after their donors, the two will be a couple forever.Card Captor Sakura Volume 10, Chapter 4, page 11 In the manga, Sakura and Syaoran name their bears after each other after she confesses her love to him. However this is slightly changed in the anime, where, Syaoran gives Sakura his bear (she asks to have it) in Episode 70, but Sakura never gives him one, having already given it to Yukito earlier in the series.Cardcaptor Sakura Episode 51 In the second movie, Syaoran returns to Japan with his cousin Meiling Li who was having secret phone calls with Tomoyo Daidōji who helped plan their return. Tomoyo and Meiling attempted to organize outings for Sakura to tell Syaoran about how she feels but, rather amusingly, she gets interrupted until the end of the movie where Sakura confesses her love believing that Syaoran had forgotten his most important feeling. She begins to cry but Syaoran surprisingly replies "Me too, Sakura." The song Ashita e no Merodi plays with the sunrise clear in the background to symbolize happiness and victory. Sakura is so overjoyed by the revelation, that she recklessly leaps across a large hole in the floor to reach Syaoran. The film ends on a cliffhanger with Sakura halfway through the air, but a still image released with the film shows that she makes the leap, right into Syaoran's arms. The manga concludes the development of their relationship differently, as there is no movie for which to create a cliffhanger. Instead, after a major battle, as in the anime, Syaoran finds a quiet moment in Penguin Park to confess his love to Sakura. Sakura, again, is left in a mild state of shock as she tries to absorb the words, while Syaoran, content after revealing his feelings, tells her to be careful going back home and then leaves. The rest of the volume of the Cardcaptor Sakura is focused on Sakura trying to work out her feelings for Syaoran. Many people play a role in this. Eriol Hiiragizawa: 'Eriol tells her that when someone else tells her they are moving away think of how she feels about Eriol moving away, and how it is different to when the other person leaves. He is referring to Syaoran. '''Tomoyo Daidoji: '''Sakura confides in Tomoyo about Syaorans confession who proceeds to tell her that the answer is inside her, she just has to take the time to realize it. Sakura thanks her and leaves. Chiharu Mihara Takashi and Chiharu sees Sakura looking sad, so he leaves to get some juice to let Chiharu talk to her. Sakura asks Chiharu what she does if she upsets Takashi. Chiharu tells her that she Apologizes because she loves him and he loves her he will want to say "It's fine" and vice versa. Takashi returns and Sakura thanks Chiharu then running off thinking that she has to apologise to Syaoran Rika Sasaki After finding out about Syaoran moving back to hong Kong, Sakura runs into Rika in a fit of tears. She asks her what is wrong and Sakura asks her about her boyfriend that she doesn't get to see very often. Rika asks her whether she won't get to see the one she likes and Sakura replies by saying she won't be able to see him for a very long time. Rika tells her that she is happy to have the time they can spend together and is greatful for it. She tells her not to worry and Sakura runs off to her house. After confiding in them Sakura runs home to make a bear for Syaoran, Kero offers to help but she tells him she has to do it by herself. Yukito brings her some food up, telling her that Toya made it, but is to shy to bring it up to her and is freaking out downstairs. He asks if the bear is for that one special person. She nods but then tells him that, that person is going far away and they won't be able to see each other. He tells her that he would be upset if he dissapeared and wouldn't be able to see Toya and that he would do anything to stop himself from dissapearing. Sakura finishes the bear in the morning and receives and phone call from Tomoyo telling her that the plane was leaving at ten. She runs downstairs and Toya offers her a lift to the bus stop. She runs after the bus and confesses to Syaoran handing him the bear. He asks her if he can name it Sakura, and she asks can she name hers Syaoran. They both agree. After asking if she will wait for him, she shouts that she will. A cherry tree is shown and two years have passed: Sakura (now 14), dressed in her new Tomeda School uniform and handing a small case, is putting on her shoes in a hurry as she will be late for school (again) and Toya would complain. Running across the know cherry trees way, she suddenly stops as she sees something - or someone. Syaoran is right in front of her, wearing his own Tomoeda's new uniform, carrying a case with one hand and holding Sakura's Bear on the other. He says he has finished his stuff in Hong Kong and came to stay. She asks if they will not have to exchange phone calls and letters to comunicate, and he agrees. While they hug each other, Sakura says that from now on they will stay together forever. Yukito Tsukishiro In the first half of the series, before any hint of a relationship with Syaoran, Sakura's primary romantic focus was on the older Yukito Tsukishiro. On a class trip in the fourth volume, Sakura reveals to Syaoran that her crush on Yukito began when Toya brought Yukito home on the day Yukito transferred to Toya's school. Yukito's presence always causes a significant effect on Sakura's feelings, commonly provoking her "floaty" exclamation, "''Hanyaan~" (はにゃあん～). Unlike Syaoran, who is attracted to Yukito because of his power and ability related to the moon, Sakura is truly in love with Yukito. Sakura always does her best to impress Yukito, on rare occasions even competing with Syaoran to give the better compliment or gift.Card Captor Sakura Volume 2, Chapter 5, pages 39-40 She often looks forward to going to school with Yukito each day, and she is worried when he is not there.Card Captor Sakura Volume 10, Chapter 3, page 14 Most times when her brother, Toya, is present, Sakura is often provoked to raise her voice or else act "unladylike" at Toya, which immediately elicits her embarrassment when she realizes Yukito is also there watching her. Late in the series, Sakura finally decides to confess her love to Yukito instead of forever skirting around the issue.Card Captor Sakura Volume 10, Chapter 1, page 31 However, Yukito does not return the feelings, admitting that he loves her also but only in a platonic way.Card Captor Sakura Volume 10, Chapter 1, pages 31-35 He asks her to reevaluate her feelings towards him and suggests that she feels attached to him more because he resembles her father. Sakura agrees with Yukito after some thought, and he continues to reassure her by saying that the real "number one person" for her is still out there somewhere, and she should not give up searching for him.Card Captor Sakura Volume 10, Chapter 1, pages 39-40 After an emotional afternoon in the park, Sakura is able to get over Yukito but still remaining a close friend through the end of the series. She, in a rare perceptive moment, also realizes that Yukito's feelings have always been aimed towards her brother, Toya.Card Captor Sakura Volume 10, Chapter 1, pages 36-38 She accepts that fact, also, and wishes them the best. Interestingly, in the last book of the manga (episode 70 of the anime), Eriol reveals to Yue that when Clow chose Sakura as the future new Master of the Clow Cards and their guardians, he had expected that in the future Yukito would love Sakura more than anyone else and vice versa.Card Captor Sakura Volume 12, Chapter 1, pages 16-18 Yukito's feelings for Toya and Syaoran's feelings for Sakura were the unforeseen occurrences, a few of the deviations from Clow's plan, that Eriol mentions to Sakura and friends at the party in Clow's mansion. Tomoyo Daidōji Though non-romantic, Sakura's close relationship with Tomoyo Daidōji is likely the second most significant relationship in the series. Sakura and Tomoyo are best friends (and second cousins as their mothers were cousins), meeting randomly for the first time in the third grade when Sakura offered Tomoyo one of her erasers.Card Captor Sakura Volume 3, Chapter 3, pages 43-44 Since then, Tomoyo has been very attentive to everything that Sakura does, including finding a passion for filming her throughout her daily activities. Sakura holds a lot of trust in Tomoyo, often allowing her to take lots of measurements for the multitude of battle costumes and dresses that are made for her. Tomoyo is also one of the few keepers of Sakura's secret as the Cardcaptor, often accompanying Sakura in many of her adventures for filming and costume-testing opportunities. In the second half of the series, when Sakura gets a new wand and mission, Tomoyo is responsible for choreographing Sakura's new action poses. Tomoyo holds a special, arguably romantic attachment, to Sakura, of which Sakura is completely oblivious. In both the manga and anime, Tomoyo admits that she loves Sakura, but Sakura replies innocently, "I love you, too," in the platonic sense. (This is emphasized using manga conventions: Tomoyo declares her love against a background of flowers, while Sakura replies against a blank white background). The manga takes the scene further where Tomoyo comments that her love is more than what she is thinking it is. Sakura gives a confused look, but Tomoyo drops the topic, adding, "I'll tell you when you're older." However in the anime series she is shown to have a more of a romantic relation, though Clamp probably never meant it to be any sort of a sexual love, the whole relationship was left out in the English version .Card Captor Sakura Volume 2, Chapter 2, pages 28-29 Throughout the series, Sakura never realizes this deeper attachment, simply remaining Tomoyo's best friend. Tomoyo, however, selflessly does not mind this at all and even helps Sakura most times in setting up situations with Yukito and Syaoran, as Tomoyo understands they are the ones who would make Sakura the happiest. Because Tomoyo lacks magical powers and abilities, Sakura takes on a protective responsibility most times when capturing or transforming cards. If Tomoyo is ever in danger (or missing), Sakura will be the one concerned for her most, and her focus changes from that of the Card at hand to Tomoyo's safety. Fortunately, Sakura has always succeeded and hugs Tomoyo warmly whenever she reunites with her.Card Captor Sakura Volume 9, Chapter 4, pages 1-15 Clamp has stated that the image to the right is Tomoyo fixing Sakura's hair, however, it is often seen to have a romantic element to it as the expressions and pose resemble two people about to kiss. Powers and Abilities .]] {C}{C {C}{C '''Power Level: Throughout the Clow Card arc, Keroberos' comments seem to imply that Sakura's magical powers and abilities strengthen and increase to even higher levels as she battles and captures more Cards.Cardcaptor Sakura Volumes 1-6 In contrast of this, in the second half of the series we are reminded of Sakura’s inexperience as she often collapses after transforming the cards. Cardcaptor Sakura Volume 7 However, as she becomes progressively proficient in changing Clow Cards into Sakura Cards, she becomes less tired and more aware of Clow Reed's presence. During the last of Eriol's trials, she is able to transform the last remaining eight Clow Cards into Sakura Cards at once.Cardcaptor Sakura Volume 11 Chapter 2, page 53 Origin: After Final Judgement, Clow Reed tells her that her magic seems to be drawn from the power and ability of the stars, which may start small, but are ever-shining with their own brilliant light. However it should be noted that like Clow Reed's magic, Sakura's is a balance of sun and moon magic.Cardcaptor Sakura Volume 6 Chapter 4, page 30 Clow Cards: Sakura's main weapon is the Clow Cards, which first had their own magic, but had to be transformed so that they would draw power from Sakura. Staff Sealing Wand O key that conceals the power of darkness, reveal your true nature to me, by my power, I command you release! {C}{C Key that hides the power of the dark, show your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release! Key that hides the forces of darkness, show me your true form! By the covenant, I, Sakura, command you. Release! Oh key of Clow, power of magic power of light surrender the wand, the force ignite, Release! Key Of Clow! Power Of Magic, Power Of Light, Surrender The Wand The force Ignite! Release! Star Wand Key that hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release! O key that conceals the power of my star, reveal your true nature to me, by my power i command you! Release! By the power of the stars! Staff of power made by Clow, reveal to me your true form now! Release! {C}{C {C}{C Key of the star, with powers burning bright reveal the staff and shine your light, Release! Card Chant I call upon the powers of my star, Ancient forces near and far, Clow card transform all your might and draw your power from my light, Star card! {C}{C I call upon the powers of my star, Ancient forces near and far, Clow cards discard your former might and draw your power from my light, Star cards! {C}{C in the dream]] {C}{C , the anime adaptation of this arc.]] {C}{C {C}{C Card created by Clow, leave your old form and reincarnate, in the name of your new master, Sakura! Card originally created by Clow. Abandon your old form and reincarnate, under the name of your new master Sakura! Appearances in other media xxxHolic Sakura is mentioned in xxxHolic as living in the same world as Yuko Ichihara. Yuko states that Sakura has a boyfriend (Syaoran) that she is currently living with. Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle Sakura makes a cameo appearance in Tsubasa Chronicle: Tokyo Revelations as a spirit who guided Princess Sakura back to the group. She also appears in chapter 217, handing the Star Wand over to Sakura Li in a dream. The wand would later be handed to Yuuko Ichihara as a price to allow "Syaoran" to go to Clow Country. Other *Two characters who greatly resemble Tomoyo and Sakura are seen in episode ? of Gunslinger Girl. *Two characters who resemble Sakura and Tomoyo also make a cameo appearance in episode DP077 of the Pokémon anime. *The main female character in Kimi ga Nozomu Eien greatly resembles Sakura. *She makes a cameo appearences in episode 1 of the anime Puni Puni Poemi *The magic staff (stick) of Sakura makes a cameo appearences in episode 47 of Keroro Gunsō *In Macademi Wasshoi! episode 8 in the beginning she makes a cameo appearences as a doll. *Kiri Kikiyo from Canvas 2: Niji Iro no Sketch greatly resembles an older version of Sakura. Reception Sakura has achieved notable popularity in Japan. In both 1999 and 2000 she won the Animage Grand Prix for Best Female Character. She also won the Anime Saimoe Tournament 2002.http://www.animesaimoe.org/2002index.html Gallery Trivia *Has the same English (Kari Wahlgren) and Japanese (Sakura Tange) voice actress as Kasumi from Dead or Alive video game series *As stated in the first chapter of the original manga series, #Sakura is said to like music and gym class #Sakura is said to dislike math #She is on the cheerleader club #Her favorite foods are rice omelets and noodles #She dislikes Konnyaku #Her favorite colors are pink and white #Has a good recipe for pancakes #Would like a new school bag #That cheerfulness is one of her best quailties *Since Fujitaka Kinomoto is one-half of the re-incarnation of Clow Reed,meaning that, Sakura is related to him, and through that, is related to Syaoran Li, but because Clow is a long anscestor of Syaoran they would be hardly related at all. ** Furthering this, in Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, she is also related by blood to both Syaoran Li and Sakura Li as they are also of blood relation to Clow Reed. References Category:Characters Category:Cardcaptor Sakura characters Category:Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle characters Category:Characters mentioned in xxxHolic